


Vignette

by geminiangel



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Five Prompts Challenge - SeptemberFROM  NCIS_Discuss on LJDue: September 30, 2018This month we have 4 sentences and an art collage. Have your way with them!1.  “You always this sure of yourself?”2. “Look, d’you want to do this or not?”3. “You’re a terrible cook.” (You can substitute the word ‘cook’ with any other word you like: person, lover, comedian, singer, detective…)4.  “Are you [f***ing] insane?”5. Picture: "Crime Crash" by rose malmaison (use whole or part of it, add text or alter as you wish)





	Vignette

“Are you insane?” The gruff male voice came loudly from the kitchen. 

Abby cringed at the sound of a lid clattering on the floor. She glanced at Jackson, McGee and Ducky. “Should we ...” she gestured towards the kitchen.

“Look, d’you want to do this or not?” Another crash followed. “I can go right out there now and call it off.” 

“You are always this sure of yourself, you think you have to control every situation!” Tony hollered.

“It’s not my fault, you’re a terrible cook!”

“Terrible cook! That’s it, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I’m tired of you criticizing me. My technique for giving...” The sound of glass breaking followed Tony’s exclamation. “Now look what you made me do.”

“For the love of heaven.” Jackson got to his feet and headed to the kitchen. He didn’t need to know anything more about his sons’ sex lives, thank you very much. “Out! Now!”

“Dad...”

“Jackson...”

“I mean it. You go right out on the porch until you can behave yourselves. Did you forget we have guests?”

“Out!” Jackson bellowed.

In the living room, Abby snickered. “Papa Gibbs is in the house.”

“I’m still can't believe they’re together.” McGee smiled wryly. “I swear one of them is going to try to strangle the other.”

“It is said that opposites attract but...I fear in this case...” Ducky shook his head ruefully.

¬“Here we go.” Jackson carried in a tray with sodas, glasses and a bowl of microwave popcorn. 

“So where are our errant hosts?” Ducky asked accepting a glass. “Should we hold the movie?”

Jackson thought of the boys on the back porch and his last peek out the kitchen window. They had been making for the garage. “Start the movie. I don’t think we’ll be seeing them for a while.” He really didn’t want to know about their sex lives.


End file.
